random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Three-Front Theme Park
Three-Front Theme Park is an amusement park with branches in the UK and the USA. =Map= The Land Entrance The car park and entrance to the theme park. Only people who have got online tickets beforehand can pass through the gate into the theme park itself. Entree Refresher A restaurant located right near the entrance to the park. The food is cooked over an open fire, and mostly consists of pizza and pasta dishes. Bronze Star A rollercoaster suitable for riders of all ages. The ride goes through a couple of rainbow-coloured rings, but does not go off the ground, has a simple circular route and does not travel too fast. Silver Comet A rollercoaster suitable for riders over the age of 5. The ride goes up into the air before travelling along a winding path that travels through a couple of rings and tunnels. Golden Meteor A rollercoaster suitable for riders over the age of 9. The ride goes high up into the air before going along a fast, complex path that flies through several rings and tunnels. Optical Swinger A ride suitable for riders over the age of 7. The ride consists of several floating chairs attached to a futuristic, pillar-like object by chains. The chairs get lifted into the air and spun around wildly. Spider Web A ride suitable for riders over the age of 6. The riders are lifted up into the air, held up amongst a silk web, and then quickly brought them before being lifted back to the web. Broken Chains A ride suitable for riders over the age of 8. The riders get strapped to the seats, which get slid along several huge, intertwining chains. Sky Rail A ride suitable for riders over the age of 4. The riders sit in carriages which are attached to a rail, and are brought through a winding path that goes between several giant trees. The Sea Entrance Tunnel This tunnel leads to the water park. Before entering, visitors must use the provided cubicles to change into rental swimwear, then go through the tunnel. This tunnel consists of three gentle water slides, with watery areas that must be walked through between these areas. The Depths The deepest part of the pool, being 5m deep with several bits of stunning scenery on the seabed. Hot Spring A very large hot spring in which the water froths every couple of minutes. There are four sections to the hot spring with different depths, with the deepest part being 1.5m deep. Expanse of Sealife A huge, watery area with large amounts of scenery. This area ranges from 0.2m deep to 1.8m deep, with warnings next to the deepest areas. Dark Tunnels Three water slides which get more narrow as the ride goes on. The first slide empties out near the Hot Spring, the second in the Expanse of Sealife and the third near the Depths. Raft Revenge A water slide in which the rider goes on a raft. There are three rafts, one larger than the others, which go along separate paths that all end somewhere in the Expanse of Sealife.